Enrolar
31,8% 27,3% 18,2% 22,7%}}Enrolar (en Inglés, Amass) es una acción de palabra clave que fue introducida en La Guerra de la Chispa, la cual sirve para crear Ejércitos zombie.1234 Descripción La mecánica de Enrolar aparece en cartas ya que está conectada por la ambientación al ejército de Nicol Bolas, la Horda del Terror.5 La instrucción de enrolar siempre incluye un número; por ejemplo, Avance implacable dice “enrola 3”. Cuando enrolas, si no controlas una criatura Ejército, creas una ficha de criatura Ejército Zombie negra 0/0. Luego, pones un número de contadores +1/+1 sobre uno de tus Ejércitos igual al número de Enrolar. Por otra parte, Si controlas un Ejército cuando enrolas, no creas ninguna ficha nueva. En su lugar, simplemente pones esos contadores +1/+1 sobre un Ejército que ya controles. Enrolar fue diseñado para que controlaras un único Ejército en casi todo momento. Sin embargo, hay varias formas de que tengas más de uno a la vez. Por ejemplo, puedes copiar un Ejército que controlas o quizá controles una criatura que tenga todos los tipos de criatura. Reglas De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * 701.43. Enrolar ** 701.43a “Enrola N” significa “Si no controlas una criatura Ejército, crea una ficha de criatura Ejército Zombie negra 0/0. Elige una criatura Ejército que controlas. Pon N contadores +1/+1 sobre esa criatura”. ** 701.43b La formulación “el subtipo que enrolaste” se refiere a la criatura que elegiste, recibiera contadores o no. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Enrolar : Es una acción de palabra clave que te da una ficha de criatura Ejercito Zombie o fortalece un Ejercito que ya tengas. Ver la regla 701.43, “Enrolar”. Resoluciones * Es posible controlar un Ejército que no sea ficha (quizás una criatura con la habilidad de cambiaformas) y, mediante combinaciones de otras cartas, es posible controlar varias fichas de Ejército. Cuando se te pida enrolar, puedes poner contadores +1/+1 sobre cualquiera de tus criaturas Ejército, y puedes elegir una distinta cada vez.6 * Si no controlas un Ejército, la ficha de Ejército Zombie que creas entra al campo de batalla como una criatura 0/0. Todas las habilidades que se disparan cuando una criatura con una fuerza determinada entra al campo de batalla, como la del Mentor de los mansos, verán que la ficha entra como una criatura 0/0 antes de que obtenga contadores +1/+1. * Aunque los jugadores pueden responder al hechizo o habilidad que te dice que enroles, una vez que empiezas a enrolar nadie puede interrumpirte. Esto es así incluso cuando estás creando un nuevo Ejército, ningún jugador puede hacer nada mientras la ficha de criatura Ejército Zombie es una 0/0, antes de obtener los contadores. * Incluso aunque los contadores +1/+1 representen el creciente número de Eternos que se están uniendo a tus filas, la ficha de criatura Ejército Zombie sigue siendo una única criatura, que tiene dos tipos de criatura: Ejército y Zombie. *Algunos hechizos con la habilidad de enrolar pueden requerir objetivos. Si cada objetivo elegido es un objetivo ilegal en cuanto ese hechizo intente resolverse, no se resolverá. Por tanto no enrolarás. *Algunas cartas que te hacen enrolar también proporcionan bonificaciones a las “fichas de Zombie”. Estas afectan a cualquier ficha que sea Zombie, no solo al Ejército Zombie que hayas enrolado. Ejemplos Referencias # ↑ Matt Tabak. (31 marzo 2019.) "Mecánicas de La Guerra de la Chispa", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater (15 abril 2019). "[https://magic.wizards.com/en/articles/archive/making-magic/waging-war-spark-part-3-2019-04-15 Waging War of the Spark, Part 3]". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (31 marzo 2019.) "Will any older cards be given the army creature...", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (31 marzo 2019.) "Will army be a token only creature type made...", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (31 marzo 2019.) "Why force such a mechanic into these colors?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Wizards of the Coast (19 abril 2019). "War of the Spark Release Notes". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Enlaces externos * War of the Spark - Mechanic Spotlight: Amass Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Acciones de palabra clave Categoría:Glosario